ElfinSorceress' DnD Bard
by CrashEko
Summary: Wanted to help out my dear friend with her backstory


A black stage is seen, small chatter of patrons fills the air, all of a sudden a hush is brought across the crowd, as the tap of a conductors wand taps furiously, the crowd falls silent only a few mutters can be heard. A spotlight centre stage illuminates. The hard wood floor is exposed and the taps of heels from boots against the wooden floor begins to edge out of the darkness. A pair of leather brown boots come into sight, worn by a Tiefling of rare nature, her pale skin and blonde hair woven between her ivory horns her eyes shut never looking the audience in the eyes.

She stands quite reluctantly in the spotlight, the tapestry of her woven coat that hangs from her forearms drags softly behind her. She hangs her head down, as she exhales deeply,the frost on her breath slices through the cold air. She takes out a small leather bound book and flips open to a page in the middle and drops it to floor. A few gasps and mutters begin to emerge from the audience, because of the sight of this Child of Satan.

These noises of disrespect resonate with the young Tiefling, as she steps back a voice is heard over a tannoy system. A rich loud booming voice is heard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you! The Siren of The Flame!"

A single series of claps is heard over the system, then silence. She reaches down to her boot withdrawing a wooden flute,made of black ebony, burnt ash cinders have stained the very tip of the mouth piece, she pulls the flute up along her thighs, the flute scratches against her sea green leather trousers that have been torn countless times and resown with different thickness of thread some times different colours have been used as a substitute. As she places the flute to her lips **_(Play The Track Now Konni and continue to read, slowly)_** we hear what sounds like an orchestra slowly begin to rise behind her, as she begins to place this remarkable melody in a minor key that can cause your very soul to reverberate the melody through the veins in your body. Images begin to flash all around her. Images of her past.

Images of playing in fields with the wildlife, prancing about with butterflies and rabbits, seeing her family from across the corn field as they call her home for dinner. The image is swapped for another, for what appears to be her first day of school, being led to the gates by her mother and running towards her classroom, the image is watched overhead as if from the view of a bird seeing this young tiefling run towards the building then disappearing. Another of a young man sitting next to her resting her head on his shoulder and smiling, a flower in her hair.

Then a Theatre entrance way, she stands out side looking up as she does now eyes still shut as snow drops begin to fall upon her face. Multiple images begin to appear at once, these of a slightly darker tone, kids around her teasing,pulling her horns, the next a boy throwing a flower into the river and walking away from her teenage self. A first person view of her running to her farmyard house,pushing open the front door, her parents lay upon each other bleeding onto the rug in the hallway, Writing upon the walls in their blood saying "BEGONE DEVIL CHILD! HELL IS DESCENDING AND YOULL BE THE FIRST TO GO"

As theses images begin to fill the darkness around her, sparks are beginning to emit from the holes of her flute, a final image projects in front of her. Its the theatre again, its a room full of nobles Humans members of the hypocrisy and aristocracy, theyre running screaming for their lifes to the doors and there's no give, no escape. Suddenly flames begin to engorge the people in these images, screams of writhing agony shatter from her flute as well sparks.

As the melody subsides and her flute is lowered, she exhales once more the cold winter breath leaving her body and she opens her eyes looking up to the night sky, the snow falling but is heavy and mixed with grey flaked substance, she raises a hand and clicks her fingers, the candles around the theatre flicker one by one and we see the theatre is now nothing but a burnt roofless ruin of a building and the audiences members are nothing but ash and burnt flesh. She turns and begins to exit the stage as she steps into the darkness only the red blood lust filled iris' of her eyes are all we can see.

This power she has stumbled upon will be the stories children will hear in their dreams and the melody will be the sound the men who oppose her will hear in their most nightmarish of horrors. But her quest is just beginning. You will either side with her,or will be in her way.


End file.
